


A Moment in the Night

by poppetawoppet



Series: City Lights [5]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Night

Adam blinks and stretches, careful not to disturb Kris. He can still hear the plane's engines, though he was sure that even the heavy duty lock wouldn't prevent someone from telling them to buckle up for landing.

He watches Kris sleep for a moment, briefly considering waking him up.

But they have all the time in the world now. They're married.

Adam pads to the couch at the end of the bed, and looked out the window, watching the night pass him by.

"It's cold."

Adam looks over to the bed. Kris is sitting up, his face still sleepy.

"It is not. A plane this expensive, they have the temperature down to a tee."

"Spoilsport. I'm cold. Come back to bed," Kris smiles.

"Are you ordering me around again?"

"Maybe."

_"I can't believe this," Adam says as they reach the bedroom. "You bought a private jet."_

_"Borrowed. I thought, since we only get one honeymoon, we should arrive in style."_

_Adam looks at Kris and walks over to the bed. They are already at cruising altitude, the cities below just beginning to light up in the dusk. He runs a hand along the sheets, and turns back to Kris._

_"This is amazing."_

_Kris shuts the door and locks it. "What would be amazing, is if you would stop talking. And do something about all these clothes I'm wearing."_

_"Married five hours and you are already bossing me around. I see."_

_"Only because you are moving too slow."_

_Kris laughs when Adam is across the room and pressing him against the wall in a flash._

_"This fast enough?" Adam whispers._

_"I'm still wearing clothes."_

_"Well, then, let's see about those," Adam kisses him._

Adam looks at Kris a moment more, and walks back to the bed, climbing in.

"Better," Kris says as Adam curls around him.

"Go back to sleep. You'll need it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep."

"Who's bossy now?"

Kris's words are mumbled, lost in his pillow. Adam watches him a few moments more, squeezing his hand and kissing the top of his head.

_I get to do this for the rest of my life,_ he thinks as he drifts off again, a small smile on his face.


End file.
